The Alchemist Wolf
by StoryOfLaughter
Summary: Roy has a soft spot! Will Ed ever let him live it down once he finds out? I sadly do not own FMA, only my oc Toby.
1. Chapter 1

Ed walked into Roy's office to hand in his report only to find the Colonel fast asleep. Ed grumbled to himself as he tossed his report on the desk and tried to decide how to wake the lazy flame alchemist.  
"Mustang! Hawkeye's right behind you!" shouted Ed.  
Roy jumped and screeched, "I wasn't asleep!"  
"Sure..." Ed rolled his eyes. "I brought the report back."  
"Report? What time is... Drat! I'm late," rushed Roy, stumbling to get up.  
"Wait. What? Mustang!" called Ed.  
Roy ignored Ed as he raced out of his office, just barely remembering his coat. He passed by Hawkeye and Maes, who smerked at the Colonel's panicked flight from his office.  
Ed walked up to Hawkeye and Maes, utterly confused. "So... What was all that about? What's the Colonel late for?" wondered Ed.  
"He was supposed to be at the hospital ten minutes ago," sighed Riza.  
"The hospital? Why would he need to go there?" asked Ed.  
"You'll see," smerked Maes.  
"What?" Ed was still confused by Roy's strange behavior.

Roy arrived at the hospital as quickly as possible. He sighed in relief to learn Toby was being distracted until he could arrive. The boy smiled and jumped up to run into Roy's arms when he saw him.  
"Hey there," smiled Roy, hugging the boy tightly.  
"The doctor said I can go home today!" stated Toby, excitedly.  
"We'll have to make a quick stop at my office first, but yes. I'm taking you home," laughed Roy.  
"You'll have to fill out a few papers before you can go," reminded the doctor.  
"I know," whispered Roy. "Let's get you ready."  
Roy guided Toby to the table, where he had kept a few things for when he would take the boy home. He helped the boy into a large coat and placed a warm hat on his head. After the scarf was wrapped around him, Roy began to lead Toby down the halls.  
Roy easily filled out the necessary paperwork and was leading Toby, by the hand, to his car. He hesitated to put Toby in the back seat, but he was not comfortable letting him sit in the front. Eventually, he decided to have Toby sit in the back and buckled him in.  
Roy took his time in getting back to the station, constantly looking back at Toby. The boy was distracted by the scenery passing by. Roy smiled as he watched the boy.

Roy parked his car and began to help Toby out of the car. He fixed the boy's hat and took him by the hand. "Let's go see Riza," suggested Roy.  
"Isn't she working?" wondered Toby, as he followed Roy.  
"Yeah, but she'd love to see you," reassured Roy.  
Toby looked up at Roy, who smiled down at the boy. He then guided Toby inside. Roy kept a tight grip on Toby, who was very distracted and would have wandered off the moment he got the chance.  
Riza smiled when she noticed Toby run up to her desk after worming his way away from Roy. The Colonel was quickly beside him, fixing his hat yet again.  
Toby whined as he tried to get away from Roy. Riza laughed softly, "Looks like you'll have your hands full."  
"Toby," warned Roy. "We can't let the others see."  
"But..." whined Toby.  
"No whining," scolded Roy, satisfied with the hat.  
Toby stuck out his bottom lip and looked up at Roy. The Colonel raised an eyebrow and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. Riza pulled something out of her desk to distract Toby.  
"What's that?" wondered Toby.  
"Just something I thought you'd like," smiled Riza, pushing the puzzle box closer to the boy.  
"I just need to grab something from my office. I'll be right back," whispered Roy.  
Riza nodded silently, watching Toby pick up the puzzle box. Roy slipped away without Toby noticing. Riza watched Toby begin to solve the puzzle.  
"You've all ready solved it?" gasped Riza, surprised to see Toby open the puzzle box.  
"Yup!" smiled Toby.  
Riza praised Toby before getting distracted with a report being placed on her desk. Toby looked around and finally noticed Roy was not there. He frowned as he set the puzzle box down, turning to look for Roy.  
Toby wandered the offices, searching for Roy. He looked in awe at the small library, unaware Ed was there. He walked into the library.  
Ed heard footsteps, thinking it was Al at first, but then noticed they were too light to be the suit of armor which housed his brother's soul. He turned around, surprised to find a boy around his age in the library.  
"Hey! Who are you? How'd you get in?" asked Ed, approaching the boy.  
Toby jumped in surprise, thinking he had been alone. He smiled and said, "Hi! I'm Toby."  
"How did you get in here, Toby?" repeated Ed.  
"I followed..." started Toby, cut off by a shout.  
"Toby! There you are. You know better than to wander off," scolded Roy, angrily as he walked up to the boys.  
"Mustang? What's going on?" demanded Ed.  
"You disappeared," stated Toby, simply.  
"Riza was right there. Let me fix your..." Roy had moved to fix Toby's hat again, but a fluffy ear popped out from underneath it.  
Ed blinked in surprise and reached for the hat. Roy tried to stop him, but Ed pulled the hat off Toby to reveal two fluffy little wolf ears.  
"What?!" Ed was in shock. What was standing in front of him?


	2. Chapter 2

Ed looked on in shock. He reached up and touched one of the fluffy ears. Toby yelped and his ears fell against his head. He whimpered as he sought comfort from Roy, who took the hat from Ed.  
"Don't do that. It hurts," whined Toby, clutching Roy's coat.  
"They're real?!" gawked Ed.  
"Yes," sighed Roy. "He's just been released from the hospital earlier today after being rescued from a mad alchemist."  
"A mad alchemist?" echoed Ed.  
"Yes. Alchemy did this," whispered Roy.  
"I didn't know alchemy could do this," whispered Ed.  
"It's forbidden. The price for this kind of alchemy is blood," explained Roy.  
"Wait..." Ed got lost in thought for a moment. "Mustang? Why is he holding onto you?"  
Roy could tell Ed was piecing something together and he was sure he would not like where this was headed. He sighed heavily, "I'm taking care of Toby."  
"Daddy Mustang!" exclaimed Ed, a mishcevious smirk on his face.  
"Fullmetal," warned Roy.  
"Who'd have thought you would have a soft spot!" laughed Ed.  
"That's enough," hissed Roy.  
Toby did not like how angry Roy was getting. He knew Ed had not meant to hurt him, no one else had ears like he did. He just wanted to go home now.  
Ed continued to laugh and Roy was fuming. Toby whined as he tried to get the Colonel's attention. Roy finally looked down at the boy clinging to his coat. He let out a sigh as he calmed down.  
"All right, Ed. Go ahead and laugh. I'm taking Toby home, but he'll be coming back with me. I don't want him learning any bad habits from you," informed Roy.  
"What? Learn bad habits from me? Mustang, you need to trust me," laughed Ed, slowly calming down.  
"Come along, Toby," whispered Roy, shaking his head at Ed.  
"Wait a second, Mustang!" called Ed, quickly stopping Roy and Toby.  
"What is it?" huffed Roy.  
"I'm sorry for hurting your ear, Toby," apologized Ed.  
"It's okay. I know it's weird," whispered Toby.  
"I'll see you two tomorrow," smiled Ed, waving.  
Roy smiled down at Toby as he replaced his hat, before leading him back to his car. Toby obediently climbed into the back, Roy making sure he was buckled. The Colonel then slid into the drivers seat.  
"Are we going home now?" wondered Toby.  
"Yes. I'll see what we can have for supper and then it's time for bed," smiled Roy.  
Toby nodded silently. He was getting tired, still technically recovering. He was excited to finally go home with Roy, but then a thought crossed his mind. Something Ed had said stuck with the boy.


End file.
